gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Coalition of Ordered Governments Army
The Coalition of Ordered Governments Army or COG ArmyGears of War: Barren was the main branch of the COG Armed forces. Since COG society was formed around the Army.Gears of War: Aspho Fields The COG army was formed before the Pendulum Wars.Destroyed Beauty For the 79 year conflict the COG army took on the UIR army, do too the COG stance on the military and society that follows it, the war went on for 79 years until leaving the Navy and Air Corps deprive of both funding and attention from the COG Defense Select Committee this went on until, Major.Hoffman commandos teams stormed Aspho Point and turn the tide of the war by stealing the Hammer of Dawn technology. Even though some like Adam Fenix and Col.Kimberley Anders encourage the expansion of the Armed forces its only the army that stands in the way of the Locust Horde in the post E-Day Sera. Pre E-Day The COG army was the main branch of the COG armed Forces. While in Coalition society the army was everything. The navy and air corps duty was to transport the army's military equipment. With the COG army supported by vassal's nations nonmilitants and volunteers from the Pesang, The COG army fought in battles across Sarfuth,South Islands, and Ostri Republic.Gears of War: The Quickening Post E-Day While the COG army and still reeling from the Pendulum Wars, the COG was not prepared when E-day hit, the massive counterattack failed too defeated the Locust held areas and end up in a total route towards Jacinto. For the COG was safe in Jacinto and Ephyra. While Emergence Day, the fought in invaded cities and helped civilians evacuate. They later fell back to Jacinto and released the Hammer of Dawn on the planet of Sera. They fought for several more years until they were requested to protect and guard Landown during the Fall of Landown. They lost Landown and continued to fight for several more years until the 10th year of the Locust-Human War, Battle of Ephyra, when the Locust emerged in Ephrya. They fought and retreated to Jacinto , they had lost their captial. The army had been damaged for the loss of Ephrya and Marcus and Adam Fenix. Four years later, they had finalized the Lightmass Bomb and Resonator. Dominic Santiago had freed Marcus Fenix from the slab, and with Alpha and Delta Squad, they had deployed the bomb and destroyed the outer Hollows. Six months later, the COG had lost Tollen and Montevado to sinkholes caused by the Rift Worm. So, the COG army made a counter attack called Operation Hollow Storm, the had lost Illima and Jacinto, but destroyed Nexus in an effort to win the war. Infantry Known infantry units *26th Royal Tyran infantry **A Company 26th Royal Tyran infantry *4th Infantry Division Vehicles The COG use a wide variety of vehicles to give them an advantage on the battlefield over their locust adversaries. Many of the vehicles they use are older vehicles dues to the nature of the human locust war as new vehicles can not be mass produced, this has led the COG to use outdated and damaged vehicles to give them a slight advantage over the locust. King Raven The King Raven is the main workhorse of the COG army. Its roles include transport for squads of Gears, fire support and general cargo transport. The King Raven is armed with two chin mounted chain guns which allow the pilot and gunner to suppress moderate threats which may present themselves to the Raven, it also equipped with two side mounted chain guns to allow passengers to fire from the Raven. King Ravens were instrumental in the COG assault on Landown providing fire support for the COG forces upon the rigs and also in delivering reinforcements and supplies to the battle site. King Ravens can also be used to evacuate injured personal from the battlefield if circumstances permit. Centaur Tank The Centaur is the main battle tank of the COG forces it features a primary weapon of a tank battle cannon. Instead of tracks the Centaur has four wheels, which are front wheel drive this allows the Centaur to reach higher speeds than traditional battle tanks. The Centaur can fit four Gears inside it allowing the tank to transport troops into transport. The Centaur mainly fulfills a support role taking down targets which are to big for a squad of gears to alone. COG Bike The COG Bike is a rapid response vehicle allowing gears to traverse a large distance within a short amount of time. Two riders can fit onto each bike allowing one to drive and one to defend. The bike has a large cannon protuding from the front, however it is unknown what this weapon fires or how it is operated. COG Bikes were used by Delta-One during the Hollow story arc of the Gears of War Comic. COG APC The COG APC or Armadillo Transport is the main transport for Gears on the ground. APC's are used in conditions where Ravens would be impracticable such as when operating near Seeders or other Locust anti air defenses. They have an armament of two chain guns which are operated by the passengers within. APC's are easily damaged and during the evacuation of North Gate one is rigged to explode by Locust forces trying to Ambush the unwary Gears. Assault Derrick Assault Derricks were the main transportation for the Gears taking part in Operation Hollow Storm. Lightly armed and armored the Assault Derrick does not stand up to Locust beasts of similar size due to its role as a transportation vehicle. The Assault Derricks that took place in Operation Hollow Storm were specially fitted with Grindlifts to allow COG Gears access to the hollow. It is unknown what other roles the Assault Derrick could undertake however it could be used to transport Cargo around safe zones within COG controlled territory. References Category:COG Category:Groups Category:Major Military Units